


I Have Found You, My Flightless Bird

by overcookednoodles



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian pops the question to Joseph but things don't go as planned (based on yet another otp prompts submission). Also sorry for the short and choppy fics. I promise to make them longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Found You, My Flightless Bird

It was going to be PERFECT.

Sebastian had prepped for this moment for MONTHS. He had let his usually dormant inner romantic go crazy. He wasn’t going to let neither him or Joesph forget this 

After almost a year of dating, Sebastian was ready to pop the question to his partner. Every part of him was sure of it. And so, he did it in the best way he could come up with.

That cold January morning, he had come in early to get everything set up. Everyone knew beforehand so they would know what was going on, and not thinking it was just Sebastian being an idiot. He kept his office lights off as he filled the room with about a dozen little candles spread all throughout the room. Finishing up, he glanced at his watch. Quarter til 8. Joseph should be coming in any minute. Straightening his tie and combing his hair back with his fingers, Seb tried to calm himself as best as he could. He had done this before. So, why did it seem 1000x more stressful than the last time? All thoughts that clouded his brain vanished when Joseph suddenly walked into the room, catching Sebastian by surprise. 

“Sebastian… what’s all this?”, the younger man questioned, pausing at the door, wondering if he should enter or not.

“I, uh, wanted to talk to you…”, the older one jumbled, words hardly forming. 

“Oooookaayyyy?”, he replied, slowly making his way towards his desk.

“See, it’s our anniversary and all…”

“Yeah it is. Seb, is this your way of an anniversary gift because-”

“No! No, it’s not. Listen,” he cut off, stopping what could have been an hour or so long tirade, “one year ago today, I came to you and asked you if you wanted to be more than partners. When you said yes, you made me the happiest man alive. Now, I want to make you feel the same.”

“Sebastian…”

“Joseph”, he timidly said, getting on one knee and pulling out the box he had in his back pocket, revealing a gleaming platinum ring, “Will you-?”

All of a sudden, the fire alarm trilled and the sprinklers set off, drenching the whole office. A collective gasp could be heard in the premises. Trying to keep himself as dry as possible, Joseph held the manila folder he was holding up over his head while Sebastian scrambled to save his paperwork. As he managed to get the files shoved into drawers, the sprinkles shut off. There was a moment of silence before Joseph burst out into a hysterical laughter. As if on queue, Seb followed suit, finding how ridiculous and ‘right out of a movie’-ish this whole situation was. After a moment or so, Joseph caught his breath and walked towards Sebastian, lightly placing a kiss upon the older man’s lips. 

“Yes. Of course I will. But promise me this.”

“Yes. Anything.”

“If this happens at our wedding, I’m leaving you at the alter.”


End file.
